Hyrule Warriors II
Hyrule Warriors II is the sequel to Hyrule Warriors, a Legend of Zelda game with Dynasty Warriors-esque gameplay. It, like its predecessor, is for the Wii U, though developed by Hammy Games Inc. alongside Team Ninja and Omega Force. Amiibo Compatibility A new line of Amiibo was released for Hyrule Warriors II, depicting each character. While Super Smash Bros. 4 Amiibo work, Hyrule Warriors II Amiibo are preferred. Super Smash Bros. 4 Amiibo give unique items to the character they depict, as well as a small Rupee bonus. These weapons are the same as in the last game, though Toon Link now gives the Four Sword. Hyrule Warriors II Amiibo give a new weapon and a large Rupee bonus. They can also be scanned into a mission and trained. A mode dedicated to training your Amiibo is unlocked after scanning in at least 1 Hyrule Warriors II Amiibo. In Amiibo mode, you can fight your Amiibo to teach them new skills. These include avoiding attacks, shielding, stringing together combos and strong attacks and more. You can set your Amiibo against a horde of enemies, you can even choose what kinds of enemies they fight. as they battle, they will level up and learn new skills. If you take them into a scenario with you, they can fight alongside you. By default they will set about capturing their closest keeps and outposts. When a mission begins, they will try to help in that mission. However, by pausing and selecting Amiibo in View Warriors, you can assign them to other tasks such as protecting a teammate, keep, outpost or area, capture a certain keep / outpost or taking down a certain enemy. *Wave 1 includes Link, Zelda, Sheik, Impa and Lana. Gameplay Gameplay remains the same as the original, but maps now have a more dungeon-like feel to them. There are a lot more puzzles and less wide open field areas. Modes Legend The story mode of the game. Most characters are unlocked via this mode. Free Play through any level you have beaten in Legend Mode as any character. Adventure Pick a challenge and beat it. Use items to uncover secrets, and unlock some new characters. Challenge Face a tough challenge based on levels you have already beaten. Legend Mode Story 1 - Hero Story Story 2 - Villain Story Story 3 - End of the War Characters Villain Story TBA Adventure TBA DLC TBA Weapons Battlefields TBA Foes Regular Enemies TBA Bosses TBA Gallery Link Concept Art HW2.jpg|Concept art of Link with his Master Sword and Hylian Sword Zelda Shiek Concept Art HW2.jpg|Concept art of Zelda with her Wisdom Ring and Sheik with her Piercing Blade Impa Concept Art HW2.jpg|Concept art of Impa with her Umbral Orb Trivia *Minor errors in the concept arts are the spellings, in which Sheik is spelled "Shiek" and the Umbral Orb is spelled "Umbra Orb" Category:Hyrule Warriors Games Category:Spin-offs Category:The Legend of Zelda Games Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Hammy Games Category:Ham's Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Hyrule Warriors (series) Category:Action Adventure Games